Luz y oscuridad
by MelineM
Summary: Elladora tiene pequeñas lagunas en su memoria. Cuando descubre que es bruja y puede hacer algo que los demás no pueden, le parece haberlo escuchado antes. Tras haber visto la muerte de cerca varias veces, Dora llega a Hogwarts confundida y sola, rechazada por el mundo. Llegará un momento en el que tendrá que elegir entre el bien y el mal. ¿Con cuál se quedará?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí os traigo el primer capítulo. Si os molestáis en leerlo, por favor, decidme que os ha parecido.**

**Necesito saberlo, ya que tengo dudas en cuanto a la historia. No se que os parecen los personajes que no aparecen en los libros, así que tampoco sé si os va a gustar.**

**Las dudas las tengo en cuanto a continuarla, así que si os gusta, dejádmelo saber, y si no, también.**

**Feliz lectura :)**

* * *

_Apenas había luz en la entrada de la casa. Lo único que pudo distinguir eran tres figuras bastante borrosas: una mujer, una niña y un hombre completamente vestido de negro en la puerta. Lo siguiente que vino fue una explosión de luz verde y un pequeño cuerpo cayendo inerte ante los ojos de la mujer, que estaba de rodillas mirando hacia la puerta, ahora vacía._

* * *

Elladora se despertó de golpe para darse cuenta de que se había dormido sobre su libro de biología. Se frotó los ojos intentando despejar todo rastro de sueño. Los exámenes la tenían agotada y el funeral le quitó las fuerzas restantes que al menos le permitirían mantenerse despierta. Iba a suspender, ya lo había asimilado y no es que precisamente eso la afectara.

-Bah, como si realmente le importara a alguien.- Dijo más para sí misma, ya que casi no quedaba nadie en la biblioteca. Cerró su libro y recogió sus apuntes, guardándolos en su mochila de forma desordenada, sin preocuparse por doblar o romper algún papel.

Estaba pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de copiar para obtener al menos un punto cuando una explosión la llevó a soltar sus cosas y a saltar de la silla. Miró a su alrededor, confundida y agitada, intentando razonar qué sería lo mejor en ese instante. Cuando por fin la información llegó a su cerebro, se escondió detrás de una gran estantería llena de libros, intentando ver que era lo que había pasado dentro de la estancia a través de los huecos. La biblioteca era un caos de gente gritando y corriendo para esconderse en algún lugar, esperando que alguien no los viera. ¿Quién era ese alguien? Elladora giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la biblioteca, donde, en la puerta, se encontraba un grupo de hombres que se dirigían directamente al mostrador, destrozándolo todo con... ¿eran eso unos palos? ¿Por qué el lugar al que ellos apuntaban explotaba? La chica entrecerró los ojos, sin entender absolutamente nada. Sacudió la cabeza mientras un montón de pensamientos de duda pasaban por su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz. Eso tenía que ser una broma, una cámara oculta. Algún canal de televisión quería divertirse a costa de unos simples ciudadanos asustados. Seguro que era eso. Aunque pensó que no había nada a lo que temer si así era, no quiso salir de su escondite. Había un aura de peligro a su alrededor. Maldad, destrucción, muerte. Cuando los miraba sentía lo mismo que cuando pensaba en guerras, bombardeos y combates. No había nada pacifico en su mirada, ni en su forma de moverse, ni en la expresión de su cara. Hasta su vestimenta decía que no podías esperar nada agradable de ellos. Cuando los observó mejor, se dio cuenta de que algo de esa situación, de esos siniestros hombres, le resultaba familiar, y no sabía el qué.

Analizó por completo todo lo que veía, pero cuando estaba intentando recordar, sintió una mano aferrándose a su cuello y su espalda chocando con la pared. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda y cerró los ojos con una mueca extraña. Uno de los hombres estaba parado frente a ella, aprisionando su cuello y mirándola con cara de aversión mientras apuntaba con ese extraño palo a su frente. Dora creía que en ese momento llegaría el pánico, que se sentiría asustada y horrorizada, pero la furia surgió en ella. Ni siquiera era furia, era odio puro. No tenía ni idea de la razón por la que reaccionaba de esa manera, tenía que estar muy asustada, aterrorizada y sin poder moverse pero en vez de todo eso, quería hacer algo en contra de él, algo horrible. Pensó miles de maneras de apartarlo de ella y de hacerlo sufrir, dándose cuenta de que en su cabeza bullían millones de ideas de las que ni ella misma estaba orgullosa. Justo en el momento en el que ella pensó que estallaría, todas las luces de la biblioteca se apagaron con una extraña explosión y se activó la alarma de incendios. Sintió como cesaba el agarre de su cuello y pensó que el hombre se había ido. Suspiró varias veces, intentando recomponerse. Sentía una mezcla de ira y pánico que la hacía sentir confusa e intentó que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado.

Diez minutos después, en la puerta del edificio en el que se encontraba la biblioteca había dos coches de bomberos, dos ambulancias y un coche patrulla. Cuando le pidieron su versión de los hechos a Dora, ésta se limitó a contarles una pequeña mentira, que incluía a un grupo de locos que no paraba de romper cosas, seguramente por diversión. Se negaba a que ahora también la tomaran por una loca. Al despedirse del detective Sumners, la chica le pidió que la llevara a la residencia de su colegio. No tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de ir andando hasta allí.

Después de una buena ducha y un montón de preguntas que pasaron por su mente, Dora decidió acostase temprano ese día. Habían pasado muchas cosas, y, después de todo, ¿quienes eran esos locos? ¿Por qué le sonaba tanto aquella situación y esas cosas raras que hacían? ¿Por qué le resultaban terriblemente familiares sus caras y su actitud? Su cabeza iba a explotar a ese paso. En aquel momento pensó en el confuso sueño que había tenido en la biblioteca. Estaba casi completamente segura de haber reconocido a su madre en la mujer que estaba arrodillada en en suelo frente a la puerta y a su hermana en aquel cuerpo que caía... ¿Y si aquel hombre había tenido algo que ver en que ella ahora estuviera sola? ¿Y si su hermana, su gemela, esa parte de ella que tanto echaba de menos, no había muerto por una enfermedad como lo había dicho su madre? ¿Y si aquella figura de negro la había...? No. No iba a pensar en eso. Se obligó a concentrarse en otra cosa, pero aquella luz verde del sueño la intrigaba de una manera poco normal. Suspiró e intentó borrar toda clase de pensamientos de su cabeza.

Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó hasta el cuello con la manta cuando oyó un suave murmullo como el de la tela arrastrase por el suelo. Se sentó como si fuera accionada por un resorte y miró hacia la ventana. Al lado de ella había un hombre mayor de pelo plateado y gafas de media luna vestido con lo que parecía un traje de mago para Halloween. Se asustó y sus ojos inspeccionaron toda la habitación para encontrar algo con lo que golpear si hacía falta.

-Veo que la he molestado, Señorita Rowle.- El hombre caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con los brazos cruzados a su espalda. Parecía alguien bastante serio, pero su vestimenta no concordaba con su expresión ni con el tono de su voz. - Lo siento por mi atrevimiento, pero me temo que no me dejaría entrar si tocara a su puerta como cualquier persona normal. ¿O me equivoco? - Elladora supuso que debió de darle una mirada que confirmaba el hecho de que no lo habría dejada pasar, ya que el hombre siguió hablando- Me consta que usted ha realizado magia fuera del colegio. - Suspiró, mirando a la chica, y a ésta le pareció que se estaba comunicando con ella a través de los ojos. - Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que nunca pasó por Hogwarts. Recuerdo todas las caras, y la suya no está entre la de los estudiantes.

-¿M-magia? ¿Qué yo he hecho... magia? Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? - Dora tenía una expresión bastante rara en su rostro, como la de alguien que mira a un lunático que acaba de soltar la mayor idiotez del mundo. Creía que ya había sido suficiente por ese día, pero se dio cuenta de que el mundo todavía tenía ganas de reírse de ella un poquito más.

-Veo que ni siquiera tiene idea de su naturaleza. Bien, tendrá que venir conmigo. Su vista es mañana por la mañana, había muchos muggles que vieron todo lo que pasó. - Su tono era bondadoso, aunque la chica no se creía ni una sola palabra de lo que él decía. Se estaba riendo de ella y a saber quien era en realidad aquel anciano.

-¿Mu.. qué? No voy a ir a ninguna parte con usted, lo siento, me enseñaron a no confiar en desconocidos. Además, todo lo que me esta diciendo, sin ofender, parece cosa de locos. ¿Como sé que no me está gastando una broma?

-Tendrá que confiar en mi, Señorita Rowle.- el hombre estiró el brazo hacia ella, sonriendo – Agarrese fuerte, va a ser un viaje largo.

La chica dudó un instante. No se creía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentía tan real. Tenía la sensación de familiaridad clavada en su pecho y cada vez que respiraba creía que todo, absolutamente todo lo que le había pasado era la realidad. Su realidad. Muchos pensamientos y dudas pasaron entonces por su mente, pero ella, sabiendo que no tenía nada que perder, agarró la mano del anciano, sin saber que aquel gesto cambiaría su vida entera.


	2. Chapter 2

_Estaba sentada en el cementerio del pequeño pueblo en el que nació, delante de una pequeña lápida sencilla, con una sola inscripción: Elladora Rowle. No había ni fecha de nacimiento, ni fecha de la muerte, aunque ella se las supiera de memoria. _

_Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, girando su cabeza hacia el sonido. Una anciana se acercaba a ella lentamente, agarrada a un desgastado bastón de madera, cojeando. Frunció el ceño._

_-Señora Ravensworth, ¿qué hace aquí? Creí que no podía salir de su casa. Usted misma me lo dijo._

_-Estoy bastante mejor, hija, gracias por preocuparte. - La mujer sonrió abiertamente. - Aún con mis setenta y cinco años de edad me recupero rápido, aunque me enfermo con la misma facilidad- Entonces, la anciana se percató de algo y pareció debatir unos instantes lo que iba a decir. - Veo que aún vienes por aquí casi a diario. Ya han pasado casi tres años, si no me equivoco._

_La niña entendió lo que quería decir, viendo claramente la duda escondida en el amable tono de voz de su amable vecina._

_-No vengo aquí a llorar su muerte, señora Ravensworth.- Intentó defenderse, librarse de la lástima que pudieran sentir por ella. - Le hablo sobre mi vida. - Suspiró, dudando de sus siguientes palabras. -Me pasan cosas raras y mamá se pone odiosa cuando se las cuento. Ya sabe, no está para escuchar tonterías de una niña de 11 años._

_-¿Cosas raras? ¿Como cuáles? - La anciana se sentó en un banco improvisado que había justo en frente de la chica sentada en el suelo, mostrando una gran curiosidad. – estoy segura de que puedes contármelas, si quieres, claro._

_-El otro día... - La chica dudó un instante, apartándose el largo cabello negro de la cara. – una chica se metió conmigo cuando entré en el baño del colegio. No quería que me molestara porque estaba cansada de todo eso. Pensé en que ojalá le pasara algo malo, y entonces empezó a hacer cosas raras. No entendí que le pasaba, hasta que se sujetó la garganta intentando respirar. Me asusté y salí corriendo.- Bajó su mirada hacia la tierra, de la que surgía una pequeña flor.- Esa misma tarde se incendiaró la cortina del salón cuando mamá dijo que estaba demasiado triste como para ir a ver mi recital de poesía._

_-¿Te han pasado cosas así antes? - preguntó seriamente la mujer mientras se quitaba el negro pañuelo de su cabeza. Cuando vio que la chica asentía, tomo aire y continuó hablando - ¿Crees en la magia? - La niña volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero asintió, curiosa. - Vamos, voy a enseñarte algo._

_Juntas se levantaron y la mujer cruzó el cementerio hacia una calle casi oscura. Se dirigió al extremo opuesto del pueblo, pasando el pub y varios callejones. Después de unos cinco minutos de camino, la anciana paro enfrente de una casa medio destruida, rodeada de un montón de árboles. La chica se dio cuenta de que era esa casa tan extraña que la perseguía en sus sueños y pesadillas. Cuando una tarde iban a una tienda cercana de golosinas, ella y Anna, la única amiga que tuvo antes de que esa chica se mudara, pasaron al lado de ese misterioso lugar._

-¿Qué crees que pasó aquí, Ann?- le preguntó curiosa, mirando hacia el abandonado edificio que se erguía entre los diversos árboles que parecían protegerlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Solo es un espacio vacío lleno de árboles, no creo que pasara nada interesante aquí.- respondió Anna dubitativa, recogiéndose su corta melena rubia en una coleta- vamos a por los regalices, después te enseñaré la nueva Barbie que me ha comprado Jack.

La morena observó la casa, decidiendo que ese edificio era producto de su imaginación.

_Ahora, lo volvía a observar detalladamente. Nada había cambiado en el año desde que lo vio. Seguía igual de destruido, como si algo hubiese explotado en el interior de la habitación del segundo piso. Siempre había estado fascinada con aquel lugar, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Miró a la anciana, que se estaba acercando hacia la verja de entrada y habló, dudosa._

_-Señora Ravensworth, ¿usted también puede verla?_

_La mujer sonrió, llamando a la chica para que se acercara a ella. Cuando se acercó, su acompañante estiró su arrugada mano hacia la verja, rozándola suavemente. Y entonces lo vio. Era un simple letrero de madera que surgió de la nada y decía:_

**En este lugar, la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981,**

**Lily y James Potter perdieron la vida.**

**Su hijo, Harry, es el único mago**

**que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina.**

**Esta casa, invisible para los muggles,**

**permanece en ruinas como monumento a los Potter**

**y como recordatorio de la violencia**

**que destrozó una familia.**

_La niña no podía estar más sorprendida, asustada y confusa sobre lo que acababa de ver. Intentó procesar la información en su mente, pero todo aquello escapaba de su razón. Las palabras 'mago', 'muggles' y 'maldición asesina' daban vueltas en su cabeza, haciendo que se marease._

_-¿Mago? ¿Muggles? ¿Qué significa todo eso?- Preguntó la chica, todavía más asustada y confundida._

_La anciana dudó un momento, pero abrazó a la chica para a continuación, revelarle algo de suma importancia._

_-Los muggles, cariño, son gente no maga. Gente distinta de ti. Eres bruja, Eleonor Rowle._

* * *

Dora abrió los ojos. Lo último que recordaba era haber sujetado la mano del anciano en la habitación de su residencia. Después, todo fue confusión y se sintió como si fuese comprimida para pasar por un pequeñísimo tubo. ¿Era eso un recuerdo? No. Era un sueño. Seguro que era eso. Una simple broma de su imaginación.

Se obligó a olvidar todo eso cuando vio dónde se encontraba. Era una especie de bar, como una taberna que a esas horas estaba ya vacía, con las sillas giradas sobre las mesas. Una mujer de mediana edad parecía dirigir con la mirada una escoba que barría sola el lugar. La chica abrió mucho los ojos, pero intentó tranquilizarse. Observó como el anciano que la acompañaba se encaminaba hacia un hombre calvo, probablemente el dueño de ese sitio, pero ella no pudo ni moverse. ¿Como había llegado hasta allí?

-Señorita Rowle, tendrá que pasar aquí la noche. Le han preparado una habitación en el segundo piso. - Se obligó a sonreír en señal de agradecimiento. - Descanse bien, mañana será un día difícil.

Dora subió, siguiendo al dueño a la habitación en la que iba a pasar la noche. Se tumbó en la cama y, sin siquiera inspeccionar detenidamente el lugar en el que se encontraba, se durmió. Aquella noche no soñó nada, por lo que le estuvo agradecida a su cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente, el mismo hombre de la larga barba plateada vino a recogerla. Después de andar durante un largo rato por calles que ella nunca había conocido, entraron en una cabina telefónica que resultó ser una entrada secreta al lugar más bonito que la chica había visto. No paraba de observar cada detalle, cada luz y cada sombra, cualquier cosa que se le pusiera delante. Puso especial atención en la gente que iba de un lado a otro, parándose a veces a saludar al hombre que caminaba a su lado. Todos parecían conocerlo y respetarlo, y ella se preguntó quién era él en realidad. Cruzaron grandes salas y largos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta. El hombre paró, dándose la vuelta hacia ella.

-Hay alguien dentro, debemos esperar. Creo que todavía no me he presentado, ¿verdad?- Dora asintió, todavía mirando hacia aquella puerta- Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, una escuela de magia y hechicería.

Elladora lo observó. Tenía un semblante serio, propio de un director. Ahora entendía por qué tanta gente se había parado a saludarlo. Se regañó a sí misma por su estupidez al desconfiar del anciano hombre e intentó buscar algo con lo que contestar. Cuando pudo encontrar su voz, sonrió y le contestó lo único que venía a su mente en ese momento.

-Encantada de conocerlo, señor Dumbledore.

La puerta se abrió y por ella salió una chica, probablemente uno o dos años mayor que ella misma. Paso rápidamente a su lado, tapándose la cara. En toda la mañana, esa fue la primera vez en la que Dora se puso realmente nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿La iban a meter en la cárcel por haber usado magia que ni siquiera sabía que estaba usando? No sabía nada de los magos, pero tampoco creía que fueran tan injustos con ella. El anciano la invitó a pasar y le indicó que se sentara en una silla justo en medio de una sala circular, que era oscura y tenía techos altos. Al sentarse observó detenidamente a las personas que estaban sentadas en las gradas que ocupaban casi toda la sala, rodeando a la silla en la que ella se encontraba. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el hombre que se encontraba en una silla justo en frente de ella levantó la cabeza, observándola sin ninguna emoción visible en su rostro.

-¿Es usted Eleonor Rowle?- Preguntó con una voz firme, haciendo que la sangre huyera del rostro de la chica. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, haciendo que dudase al abrir la boca para hablar. Comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada y sus pensamientos parecieron congelarse en su mente. Quería meter la cabeza en algún agujero y no salir de allí, pero tenía que contestar. Buscó a Dumbledore con la mirada, y éste la animó a hablar con una sonrisa amable.

\- No, señor. - Fue lo único que pudo decir. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, su cabeza estaba apunto de explotar por todos los pensamientos que la rondaban.

El hombre la miró confundido.

-¿Y entonces, qué hace aquí?-Pronunció las palabras con un tono de reproche e irritación, aunque iban dirigidas a Dumbledore.

-Yo soy Elladora Rowle, señor- dijo cuando pudo encontrar su voz- Eleonor... era mi hermana.

-¿Era?

-Murió. O la mataron.

-Entonces, ¿murió o la mataron?- La mirada de ese hombre era dura, y la estaba taladrando en aquel momento. La chica bajó su mirada y se encogió levemente de hombros. Se empezaba a encontrar mal.

-Esta bien. Me consta que usted realizó magia en una biblioteca pública delante de quince muggles que estaban allí en ese momento.¿Acaso no sabe que hacer magia está prohibido en los límites del colegio hasta su mayoría de edad? Es más, ¿por qué no se encontraba en el colegio en aquel momento? - Aquel hombre empezaba a alterarse, subiendo su tono de voz más y más con cada palabra.

-Verá, señor, yo no sabía que era...-no le salían las palabras. Se le habían atascado en la garganta y se negaban a salir. Volvió a mirar a Dumbledore, esta vez en busca de ayuda.

-Elladora no sabía que era bruja, Fudge. No sabía nada sobre lo que podía hacer ni sobre el colegio, ha vivido todos estos años en el mundo muggle. Ni siquiera sabe que son los muggles, no es así, ¿Elladora?

-Sí. Yo no... Yo no tenía ni idea, señor. Nunca he sabido nada sobre magia, y siempre creí que era un cuento para niños.

-Un cuento para niños...Está bien, y ¿cómo explicas lo que hiciste en la biblioteca?

-Entró un grupo de hombres... Iban vestidos de negro y des... destruían todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Yo... Me asusté cuando uno de ellos se acercó a mi.

-¿Un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro?- dijo una mujer rubia sentada en una de las gradas. Su aspecto era de sorpresa y miraba a la chica extrañada.- ¿Mortífagos?

-¿Mortífagos? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Dora, curiosa. Nadie le respondió.

-No creo que hayan sido mortífagos. Serían algunos locos intentando asustar a cualquier muggle que se le cruzara por delante- dijo Fudge, poniendo una extraña cara de asco- Los mortífagos están retirados, su señor está fuera del mando. Es imposible que estén merodeando por ahí, creando el caos. No son estúpidos, saben que hay Azkaban suficiente para ellos.

-No creo que cuenten con que vayan a capturarlos, Cornelius. Son listos, y si no hay traidores entre ellos, es casi imposible que acaben en Azkaban. Además, Voldemort ha vuelto, tenéis que aceptarlo. Esto iba a pasar, tarde o temprano.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Albus. Quien-tú-sabes no ha vuelto, son solo imaginaciones tuyas. Por lo tanto, no hay mortífagos.

Cornelius Fudge le dió una dura mirada a Dumbledore que decía que no replicara. Elladora estaba perdida en la conversación. ¿Mortífagos? ¿Voldemort? No tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando, ni siquiera sabía qué hacía allí. Todo esto era una completa locura. Ayer estaba estudiando biología para un complicado examen, y hoy se encontraba en una gran sala, rodeada de magos, en la que básicamente estaban procesando un juicio en contra de ella. Había hecho algo ilegal. Ella, la mosquita muerta que ni siquiera se atrevía a pisar una cucaracha o a suspender un examen. Esto era una locura. Una completa y absoluta locura.

-Está bien, señorita Rowle, se le declara inocente en cuanto al uso ilegal de la magia,me parece ridículo someter esta decisión a votación, pero deberá ingresar en Hogwarts cuanto antes. No me importa que hace ya un mes que el curso académico comenzó, vaya a esa escuela.

-Sí,señor – cuando todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y a hablar entre ellos, Dora habló, dejando salir una duda que la perseguía desde hace muchos años, la duda que le provocaba un único recuerdo borroso que se repetía continuamente- Señor Fudge, ¿qué es capaz de provocar una especie de explosión de luz verde?

Toda la sala de quedó en silencio. La gente se giró hacia ella, algunos volvieron a sentarse en sus asientos después de haberse levantado para salir de la sala. Fudge se quedó atónito ante la pregunta de la chica. La miraba estupefacto y ligeramente confuso. Ella, sin embargo, no entendía aquella reacción ni qué era lo que lo había provocado. El hombre contestó, dudoso y curioso por el origen de aquella duda.

-La luz verde... La produce una maldición asesina. Una maldición prohibida. Por utilizarla, el mago que la ha realizado va a Azkaban, la cárcel de mundo mágico.- contestó el hombre después de aclararse la garganta.

-Entonces, la mataron- susurró Elladora, creyendo que nadie la oiría. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia Dumbledore, que empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Le esperaban muchas cosas nuevas en su vida. Muchos lugares nuevos, mucha gente nueva y muchos pensamientos nuevos, junto a los que ya vagaban descontrolados por su cabeza, chocando unos con otros y produciendo pequeñas explosiones que le provocaban un terrible dolor de cabeza. La única parte buena en todo eso era que iba a cambiar de colegio. Aunque seguramente no le esperaba nada nuevo en Hogwarts. Pero tenía una nueva oportunidad, oportunidad que iba a aprovechar, sin duda.

Volvió a agarrar el brazo de Dumbledore para aparecer en su pequeño cuarto. Esos viajes eran desagradables. Era como si algo te aplastara y te estirara a la vez. Se cambió de ropa, ya que ese día hacia calor y empezó a sacar su ropa del armario. No sabía donde meterla y como transportarla, así que fue al baño a por bolsas. Cuando volvió, Dumbledore había hecho aparecer un gran baúl y había colocado todas sus cosas dentro, incluida la decoración de las estanterías y los libros, seguramente utilizando la magia.

-¿Preparada, Elladora?- Preguntó, estirando el brazo hacia la chica.

Ella asintió y echó un ultimo vistazo a la habitación antes de agarrarse al brazo del anciano. Nunca más iba a volver allí. Y se alegraba. Quien sabe, a lo mejor le esperaba algo más interesante en ese colegio de magia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Si ya habéis leído este capítulo, leedlo otra vez. El final está cambiado ya que cuando lo publiqué tenía prisa por terminarlo porque no había actualizado hace tiempo, y me salió algo horrible ._. **

**Gracias a los que me leéis, y aquí viene un aviso importante:**

**Hay personajes muertos en los libros y películas que siguen vivos aquí, o que su muerte se ha cambiado o aplazado. Estos personajes 'resucitados' son, sobre todo, mortífagos.**

* * *

_Hacía bastante rato desde que se había despertado, pero no abrió los ojos. Estaba escuchando dos voces conversar, la de una mujer y la de un hombre._

_-Es tu culpa. Todo esto es tu culpa. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora? ¡Dímelo! Ya no tengo a Dora, Ella ya no tiene a Dora. Me has quitado a mi hija, y le has quitado la hermana a Ella- decía la mujer con un tono demasiado apenado. Sonaba cansada, desganada y hasta derrotada._

_-Delia, por favor. No es mi culpa. Quería evitarlo, pero no podía desaparecer. Si me hubiera ido de allí, me habría matado. Es más, te habría matado a ti y a Eleonor- el hombre respondió suplicante._

_-No finjas que te importa Ella._

_-No finjas que te importa a ti. Tu querías a Dora, y yo siempre he querido a Eleonor._

_-¿Y por eso nos abandonaste?_

_-Os abandoné porque era necesario. Habríamos muerto si me hubiera quedado con vosotras- el tono del hombre se había vuelto frío, cortante y amenazador._

_-Dora ha muerto._

_-De verdad, ¡deja de echarme la culpa de todo! ¡Te queda Eleonor! ¿Acaso no te importa? Me voy, voy a dejar que pienses- la voz de aquel hombre sonaba cada vez más fría, parecía que no había sentimiento alguno en ella, pero una furia bien camuflada se encontraba escondida en las profundidades de su ser._

_La niña sintió como una barba rozaba su frente, dándole un beso. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos ya que estaba soñando. Era eso. Lo había soñado todo. Su madre le había dicho que su padre se tuvo que ir muy lejos, y lo habían aceptado. No tenía padre._

* * *

Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a su memoria? Hacía ya unos años su médico le dijo que no había esperanza, su memoria nunca volvería. Y ahora, esas lagunas se estaban llenando con sus 'recuerdos'. No sabía ni siquiera si eran recuerdos o solo se estaba volviendo loca. Probablemente se estuviera volviendo loca.

Levantó la vista en cuanto Dumbledore apareció a su lado, y se sorprendió de lo que veía. Delante de ella se encontraba un enorme castillo, más grande que cualquier edificio que ella hubiese visto en su vida. Era precioso y le faltaban ojos para observarlo. Se giró hacia el anciano director, que tenía su típica sonrisa amable dibujada en su cara.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Elladora.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, esta era su nueva vida, y si tenía que vivirla en ese lugar, estaba más que feliz. En cuanto traspasaron la enorme verja, Dora sintió la magia fluir por su cuerpo. Cualquier sitio al que miraba, era como si se encontrara en un sueño, un sueño demasiado bueno para ser real. Ya ni le importaba hacer amigos, caerle bien a alguien y no ser una marginada. Tendría todos esos sitios a los que huir y sentirse bien. El Sol ya se había puesto cuando llegaron, y la construcción entera se iluminó con casi todas las luces de sus miles de ventanas. La chica creyó que estaba en el mismo paraíso. Entraron por las puertas y Elladora vio el vestíbulo más grande que había visto en su vida. Llevaba allí alrededor de unos dos minutos, y se había sorprendido con cada centímetro de aquel lugar.

-¿Por qué está todo tan silencioso?

-Todos están cenando, y tú deberías cenar también. Vayamos al Gran Comedor, tenemos que hacer una pequeña ceremonia de selección.

-¿Ceremonia de selección? ¿Qué es eso?

-Hay un viejo y sabio sombrero que, cuando te lo pones, decide a que casa pertenecerás. En Hogwarts hay cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Rawenclaw. Tú serás parte de una de ellas, y ahora sabremos de cual.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor, y todo el mundo se volvió hacia ellos. Avanzaron hacia una mesa perpendicular a las otras cuatro que había en ese sitio. Delante de esa mesa, había un pequeño taburete sobre el cual descansaba un raído sombrero. Una mujer con una seria expresión estaba de pie al lado del taburete. Desenvolvió un pergamino y leyó lo que había escrito en él.

-Rowle, Eleonor.

La chica se quedó en blanco. No se movió ni un milímetro del sitio en el que se encontraba.

-Señorita Rowle, ¿está usted bien?

-Elladora.

-¿Qué?

-Me llamo Elladora, no Eleonor.

-Debe de ser un error. Lo siento.

En la sala se oían murmullos cada vez más y más. La chica se sentó en el taburete y en el preciso momento en el que lo hizo, le colocaron un viejo sombrero sobre la cabeza. Dora sintió que ese sombrero cobraba vida.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Interesante. Esta decisión va a ser extremadamente difícil.

-¿Por qué?

-No tienes miedo, tienes la valentía de Gryffindor, y a la vez, eres lo suficientemente astuta como para pertenecer a Slytherin. También eres inteligente, y encontrarías tu lugar en Ravenclaw. Es una complicada elección.

-¿Y qué hay de la otra casa?

-¿Hufflepuff? Eres leal, sin embargo, hay una cualidad característica de esa casa que no se encuentra en ti. Estoy dudando más de lo que he dudado en muchos años. Tu corazón pertenece a Slytherin, pero... Estarías mejor si perteneces a Gryffindor.

Elladora vió a toda la gente de su alrededor murmurar y escuchó a un chico preguntarle a su compañero cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. El chico, rechoncho y con unas grandes gafas le contestó que diez minutos. ¿Diez minutos? No creía que fuera para tanto. Seguro que exageraban.

-He tomado mi decisión, y espero no haberme equivocado. ¡Gryffindor!

La mujer que antes le había colocado el sombrero, lo retiró de su cabeza y la chica se dirigió a la mesa en la que la gente estaba aplaudiendo. Ya tenía un nuevo hogar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!**_

_**Este capítulo está editado, osea, que he añadido cosas porque antes estaba horrible y bueno, no me gustaba nada.**_

* * *

****¡Hola! He vuelto.****

**Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión, así que no tengáis miedo.**

**Y bueno, este capítulo está dedicado a _SnowPotterMalfoy_, ya que ha sido la única persona que, de alguna manera, me ha hecho saber que me lee. Muchas gracias.**

* * *

_Una chica morena estaba caminando por una calle casi desierta. Observaba atentamente el suelo, con un recuerdo por cada paso que daba. Todavía no podía creer que estaba tan sola. Llevaba cuidando de su madre desde que perdió a su hermana, y era insoportable. La mujer se pasaba todas las tardes llorando, o sentada en el sofá observando una tele apagada. Hacía unos años que muchos de los días no se movía para nada, pero se levantaba con la rapidez de una bala en cuanto sonaba el timbre. La chica no lo entendía. Su madre dijo una vez que no quería ver a nadie, entonces, ¿por qué reaccionaba con tanta ansia cuando alguien tocaba el timbre? Pero entonces, hace apenas seis meses lo entendió todo. Escuchó a su madre hablar con el cartero, pidiéndole que tocara tres veces al timbre cada vez que venía, y que si le abría la chica, se negara a darle el correo. Su madre no quería que ella viera el correo, ¿qué demonios pasaba? Estaba harta de su comportamiento, ella también había perdido a un ser querido, es más, había perdido a su hermana gemela, una parte de ella._

_La morena siguió andando concentrada en el suelo, conteniendo la rabia, ya estaba llegando a casa y le tocaba aguantar lo de todos los días. Que equivocada estaba._

_Escuchó unos murmullos, y al levantar la vista, vio a mucha gente concentrada alrededor de la entrada de su casa. Se lo esperaba, y aún así, sintió un pinchazo en alguna parte de su corazón. Entró en la casa esquivando a la gente y las voces que repetían cosas como 'Pobre, se ha quedado sola' 'Huérfana, ¿quién se lo esperaba? Delia apenas tenía treinta y pocos' 'Ha pasado por dos muertes en tan poco tiempo, pobre niña'. La chica avanzó hacia el salón, y se encontró exactamente con lo que se esperaba. El cuerpo inerte de su madre se encontraba en el sofá, rodeado de médicos._

_Parecía como si únicamente se hubiera cansado de observar el mismo punto, y hubiera cerrado los ojos un momento._

_-Eleonor._

_La chica se giró._

_-¿Si?_

_-Ella descansa en paz._

_-¿Me lo prometes?_

_-Si, te lo juro._

_Un hombre alto y con barba se acercó a ella y le abrazó. La chica sintió como unas lágrimas rodaban por su cara._

_-¿Quién eres?- La chica levantó la vista, secándose los ojos._

_-Soy tu padre, pequeña._

_-Pero...yo no tengo. No tengo padre. No lo tengo, ¿verdad? - Estaba confusa. Estaba segura de que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Observó a aquel hombre, curiosa. Frunció el ceño y se separó de él, cruzándose de brazos._

_-Lo tienes, soy yo. Es una larga historia. Lo siento._

_La morena siguió llorando, sin poder creerse nada._

_-Esto es mentira, ¿no? Osea, no he tenido padre en mi vida. Mamá nunca nos hablaba de nuestro padre. Y ahora, aparece usted y me dice que es mi padre. No me lo creo. Es mentira._

_-No, no lo es, te lo prometo. Tengo que irme, volveré y te lo contaré todo. Te lo juro. Es una larga historia que no creo que estés preparada para escuchar. _

_El hombre se dirigió a la puerta, ahora que lo miraba bien, llevaba una extraña capa negra. Era un hombre extraño en conjunto, ya que su cara reflejaba ternura y furia a la vez. Le parecía raro el hecho de que apareciera en su casa, diciendo que es su padre y encima, ahora se largaba así porque sí. Pero todavía había un mínimo de esperanza en ella._

_-¿Volverás?_

_-Volveré._

_-Júramelo._

_-Te lo juro._

_Una extraña mueca de dolor cruzó la cara del hombre antes de que saliera por la puerta._

_Eleonor despertó a la mañana siguiente, sin apenas un recuerdo del día anterior. Cuando los servicios sociales vinieron a por ella, decidió que era hora de un cambio. Y así lo hizo, cambió su vida en todos los aspectos en los que pudo. Daba igual, ya no existía nadie que pudiera haberse dado cuenta de esos cambios. O eso creía ella._

* * *

Dora despertó en medio de la noche, sudando como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. Había sido una pesadilla. En poco tiempo, había soñado dos veces con ese hombre que supuestamente era su padre. El gran problema es que cada vez que se dignaba a aparecer en uno de sus sueños, su voz sonaba distorsionada y cuando despertaba no recordaba su cara. Elladora entró en la ducha, y al salir, ya había amanecido. Se visitó y bajó a desayunar.

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas, o hasta meses desde que había llegado. No había hecho amigos, aunque había chicas que empezaban una conversación con ella. Tenía miedo de caerles mal y eso lo estropeaba todo. Pero aun así, era feliz. Le encantaba pasear por el castillo, era precioso, y ya se sabía casi todos sus lugares más bonitos.

Después de desayunar se dirigió a la clase de transformaciones, aunque todavía era temprano. Por cada paso que daba, se paraba unos segundos a observar el lugar. Era precioso, le encantaba. Le había costado bastante recordar todos los caminos a sus clases, pero al final los había memorizado todos. Ahora, necesitaba resolver una duda urgentemente. Llegó al aula de transformaciones con una idea rondando en su cabeza. Tocó a la puerta y entró después de que la profesora McGonagall le diera su permiso.

-Profesora, necesito preguntarle algo.

La mujer levantó su severo rostro de los pergaminos que estaba revisando. Miró a la chica confundida, ya que probablemente no esperaba a ningún alumno hasta dentro de unos minutos.

-Adelante, señorita Rowle.

-¿Los magos son capaces de borrar la memoria?

-Sí, hay muchas maneras de hacerlo.

-¿Y esa memoria puede volver, así, de pronto?

-Depende del caso.

-Muchas gracias, profesora.

McGonagall observó a Dora dudosa, y también algo preocupada.

La chica se sentó en su lugar, y la gente empezó a entrar. Ella colocó sus libros en el pupitre y empezó a dibujar unos garabatos en un pergamino que ya estaba sucio. Una chica igual de morena que ella pasó a su lado, tirando los libros de su mesa.

-¿Es que estás ciega, Parkinson?- dijo Dora, sin emoción ninguna en la voz, mirando hacia la mesa de la profesora, que ahora estaba vacía. Seguro que McGonagall habría salido por algo relacionado con la clase de hoy.

-¡Por Merlin, Astoria! ¡La mosquita muerta sabe hablar! ¡No me lo puedo creer!- Las chicas pusieron cara de sorpresa fingida. Elladora ya se estaba hartando.

-Creo que se hacer bastantes más cosas que tú, asquerosa.

-Cuidado con como me hablas, sangre sucia- Dijo la slytherin agachándose sobre la mesa.

Elladora se levantó de su silla, encarando a su enemiga. No sabía qué demonios significaba 'sangre sucia' pero estaba segura de que no era nada bueno. Y si no era bueno, ella estaba preparada para pelear si hacía falta, aunque apenas sabía unos cuantos conjuros que seguramente no eran lo bastante efectivos.

-¿Vas a hacerme algo, sangre sucia?

Elladora hizo como que iba a atacar, para asustar a Pansy, y ésta, a una velocidad más moderada de la que esperaba la chica, la desarmó. La chica abrió los ojos, encontrándose indefensa ante la slytherin.

-¿Ibas a atacarme en serio? Voy a darte una lección. Aprenderás por qué no se ataca a una slytherin.

En el mismo momento en que Pansy levantó su varita y envió el hechizo hacia Elladora, esta pensó que ojalá rebotara. Y lo hizo. Parkinson se revolcaba por el suelo, tapándose la cara llena de granos. La chica miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo lo había visto, y McGonagall, que acababa de entrar, le miraba sorprendida.

Salió corriendo hacia ningún lugar. Siguió corriendo por todo el castillo mientras sentía algunas lágrimas caer. Se sentó en un escalón de un pasillo poco transitado que se encontraba cerca de la biblioteca. Estaba llorando como una idiota. Llevaba poco tiempo allí y ya había alguien que le odiaba. Ella ya era el bicho raro en Hogwarts y ni siquiera tenía amigos. Se tapó la cara y pensó en toda su vida, siempre igual.

-¿Estás bien?

La chica levantó la cara y vio delante de ella a otra chica, con un cabello castaño entre rizado y extremadamente desordenado. Ella le miraba curiosa, arrodillada justo enfrente. Dora asintió varias veces.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Si quieres, puedes contármelo. Soy Hermione Granger.

-Yo Elladora Rowle.- La morena se limpió la cara llena de lágrimas. Ya que alguien le hablaba, tenía que estar más o menos presentable. Esperaba no fastidiar ese intento de hacer por lo menos una amiga.

-Encantada de conocerte, eres nueva, ¿verdad?

La castaña sonrió amistosamente y Dora le respondió la sonrisa. Según lo que sabía, Hermione era la chica estudiosa de su año. Sacaba las mejores notas y lo sabía todo. Se había leído todos los libros y siempre tenía una respuesta para todo. Y aún así, aún queriendo más a los libros que a nadie, tenía a dos amigos que siempre estaban con ella.

-Sí, soy nueva. Parkinson se ha metido conmigo y he hecho algo raro.

-¿Algo raro?- La castaña ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Dora se encogió de hombros.

-Le he devuelto su propio hechizo. Sin varita.

-Oh, vaya. Hay muy poca gente que puede hacer eso. Y ni siquiera yo sé por qué pasa eso. Creo que es por la mezcla de los genes de dos familias mágicamente fuertes. Debe ser eso.- Hermione hablaba rápido, pensando en cada cosa que iba a decir. Perecía que había pensado esa respuesta mucho antes de decirla en alto.

-Mi madre no era maga.

-Vaya, a lo mejor es por parte de tu padre.

-No sé quien era. No sé si era mago o muggle.-

-Mis padres son muggles, pero eso no importa. Importa quien seas tú. ¿Qué te toca ahora?- Hermione había vuelto a fruncir el ceño, hablando rápido y atropelladamente.

-Clase con Umbridge.

-A mi también, ¿vamos?

-Vamos.

La morena sonrió ampliamente. Por lo menos alguien le dirigía la palabra.


End file.
